Stuck with the Prince
by cherrymontserderp
Summary: Sakuno, now 17, has to study in America to be able to get the college scholarship she always wanted. But what if a certain arrogant Prince had to accompany her? Ryosaku. And if you don't like a Sakuno who CAN stand up to Ryoma, then don't read.
1. Going with who?

Chapter 1 :The trip.

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Well I would like to explain a few things. First Sakuno and Ryoma are both 17. Oh and I decided to give Sakuno some backbone. I think that after a few years of development she can get a little feisty hehe. Well, Enjoy! Oh and this story will most likely be in Sakuno's or Ryoma's POV. I'll keep switching.

Disclaimer

* * *

><p>Sakuno POV<p>

I had to get into that college. Therefore, I need to accomplish the extracurricular assignment. My mind wondered what it exactly was. So, today I'm going to ask my advisory teacher if I can apply.

I got lost in my mind, causing my clumsiness to take over the rest of my body and bump into a by-passer.

I quickly bowed. "I'M SO SORRY. I wasn't watching were I was going."

I heard a boyish groan come from above me. "Che. Oi Ryuzaki, Your hair is too long and you're too careless."

Of all the people I could have bumped into it had to be _Him._ "I said I was sorry, you don't have to pick on me Ryoma." I pouted. Oh yeah, I should say that I don't harbor a crush for the petty prince in front of me. I realized how mean he was and decided to just like him as a friend. I thought dropping the 'kun' would make things more appropriate.

And he answered me with his oh so infamous Trademark smirk. "Hn." He waved as he disappeared in the other side of the hall.

Baka Sakuno, Why did you ever fall in love with him?I sighed and contiuned to walk to my classroom, but a bit more careful then I was before.

"Sensei! I was wondering if you could tell me that extracurricular assginment that would help me get into my perferred college." I was trying to apply for a famous culinary school in Tokyo. To be able to get into it, I needed to apply very early, even though I still have one more year of school left.

She greeted me kindly and said, "Oh that, well it will help you alot with qualifying but I'm not so sure it's worth it."

Her answer left me curious. " Really? How so? "

"Well, it requires you to go to America and train with foreign Chefs for a few weeks maybe even months."

My mouth was left agape. I would have to leave Japan for so long? But I really wanted to get into that college. But who would take care of Obaa-chan? Who would help Tomo-chan watch her brothers? Who would keep the trio from getting into trouble, espcially Horio? I wasn't expecting this.

Sensei spoke up. "Sakuno-chan? Don't worry I'll give you time to think. Here is the application paper, have your grandmother sign it if you truly plan on going?" She handed me the packet.

I smiled in gratituded. "Hai, Thank you very much, Sensei." I quickly exited the classroom. Then I headed home to discuss this with Obaa-chan.

* * *

><p>I entered the house. "Obaa-chan, I'm home! I need to talk to you."<p>

Instead of hearing her voice, I heard a more masculine one. "Ah, Sakuno-chan. Your Grandmother went to the grocery store."

"Nya Nya~ Sakuno-chan is home!"

"Eh? Oh, Hi Fuji-sempai and Eiji-sempai." I wasn't very surprised with their unexpected visit. The former Seigaku players come visit me and Obaa-chan alot.

The two frowned. "Sigh, Sakuno-chan. What did we say about calling us?"

"Eh? Oh. Right, Syuuske-kun, Kiku-kun." I giggled. We had gotten so close they demanded that i call them by their first names, well in Eiji-sempai's case, a nickname.

Eiji gave me a big bear hug. "Nya~ you're so cute Sakuno-chan!" I chuckled. He was so childish, like a little brother.

Fuji smiled. "So Sakuno-chan, how's the college application thing?"

I swear, Fuji can read anyone's mind. "Aha, well..You see I'm reconsidering if I should take it."

"WHAT? BUY WHY SA-CHAN? Isn't it your dream to go to that college?Nya." Eiji asked.

"Really, why is that Sakuno-chan?' Fuji asked this time.

Well if I didn't tell them now, they would have found out sooner or later. "Um, it requires me to go to America and study for a while." I answered meekly.

"WHAT? NYA~ BUT THEN WE WONT BE ABLE TO-" Before he could finish Fuji wacked him in the face knocking him out. If I hadn't known what Fuji was capible of, I would have rushed over there to Eiji's aid. But knowing Fuji, he didn't really punch him too hard. Yet , I still wanted to check.

Fuji seemed very intrigued "Is that so? Well to be honest I think it's a wonderful Idea. Excluding the fact that, we won't be able to see each other for a while. Saa, what causes you to reconsider?"

"It's just that, who would take care of Obaa-chan? Or Watch out for the troubling trio? Or help out in the community?" Yeah, I work sometimes at the communiy center. I always like the feeling I wold get when I helped others.

"Hmm, well you don't have to worry about Ryuzaki-sensei. I'm sure, Eiji, myself, and the others will be coming over quite alot. And, I think she can take care of herself for a while. Regarding your classmates, Momo could keep them in place if you ask him. And you've been working at the community center so much, don't you think you should have some rest?"

I have to admit Fuji can persuade. "Well, I still have to discuss this with Obaa-chan"

Fuji gave me an understanding smile. "Hai hai." Then he picked up Eiji's body and threw him on the couch.

"Well would you like anything to eat? I think I have enough ingredients to make Dango(sweets dumplings)" I offered as I made my way towards the kitchen.

"Ah, that would be great." Fuji replied.

"Nya~ S-Strawberry Caku nyaaaaa" I heard Eiji mumble in his sleep. I made a note to also check if we had enough ingredients to make Strawberry Cake."

* * *

><p>"Hello? Fuji? Eiji? Is Sakuno home?" Obaa-chan came through the entrance of the house<p>

I came out of the kitchen holding the desserts I had just made for Fuji and Eiji. "Oh Obaa-chan, you're home."

"Saa. Ryuzaki sensei, I'll take those groceries to the kitchen for you." Fuji said. But I noticed a mysterious and sadistic aura oozing out of that so called gentle smile of his.

"Thank you Fuji." She then went to the coach and noticed an unconscious Eiji. I laughed nervously and waved my hands but she seemed to understand.

"Ah, I'll go make some tea." I went in the kitchen. Fuji followed behind me with the grocery bags.

When it was just us Fuji said. "Saa, see Sakuno-chan? We can take care of Ryuzaki-sensei. You don't have to worry."

I started to get pissed off because one, It sounded like he wanted me to leave and two, he seemed to know something I didn't. "What are you getting at Syuu-chan?" I asked as dangerously as a small teenage girl could.

He smiled that smile again. "Saa, I wonder Sakuno-chan..." He replied as he set down a sealed Fish down.

I felt like taking that fish and slapping Fuji across the face with it, of course in a playful manner. But I just mumbled 'Sadist...' to myself.

Fuji went out of the kitchen holding the tea I made. "Ryuzaki-sensei. I think Sakuno-chan has something important to discuss with you."

Okay, now I really felt like taking that fish out of the freezer and slapping Fuji until he knocked out right next to Eiji.

"Oh really? What is it Sakuno?"

Well, no sense hiding it. "It's about the extracurricular assignment."

Obaa-chan seemed to be very interested. "Uhuh. And what does it ask for?"

I gulped. "It's asking me to study in America for a while."

She eyed me curiously. "Eh? That's it?"

I twitched. What did she mean that's it? Obaa-chan too? Wah, Tears were falling do my face anime-style. I feel so unloved...

I saw Fuji holding down a laugh and I pouted angryliy. "W-well, Obaa-chan...There's a lot of responsibilities I have to do.. s-so if I leave things would be out of hand." My eyebrow kept twitching.

Obaa-chan laughed at me. "Sakuno, I know you want to go to that college but it looks to me that you're afraid of going to America by yourself."

"WHAT? That's not tr-"

She cut me off. "Look, I'm not trying to chase you out of the house but I think this would be a good experience for you. So say there's someone I know whose going to America for a while too. Would you consider going now?"

Hm? Someone else going to America? Who? "Well...I guess. But only since you seem to know this person."

In the back I thought I heard Fuji say "You do too." But I guess I was just hearing things.

* * *

><p>Uhh... Did I hear Obaa-chan right? I thought she just said I would be going to America with-<p>

"Sakuno. Are you paying attention? I said you are going to America with Ryoma."

"EH? WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE?" I put my hands on her desk. We were in her office at school. Now I know why Fuji was acting so secretive yesterday!

She gave me a confused look. "I thought you would like this. Don't you have a crush on him?"

"Mou, that was long ago! I actually can't believe I fell for that jerk... always saying my hair was too long and that I have wobbly knees..." I whined.

Obaa-chan sighed. "Well sorry Sakuno but you're just going to have to live with it."

The door slid open. "You called for me, old hag?"

And the petty prince arrives.

"Don't call me old hag you little brat..." Obaa-chan said darkly.

"Che."

"Well, I heard you're competing in the U.S. Open this year. It's in New York right?"

Ryoma nodded with that face that just craved for a speck of emotion

"Perfect. You will accompany Sakuno on her stay in America."

I saw that he was thrown off guard with this. I laughed quietly but he seemed to notice and gave me a fierce but not threatening glare. Opsie I think just angered Mr. Prince.

"What? Why do I have to go with _her_?"

"Yeah! Why?" I asked.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK WITH HIM/HER." We both confessed at the same time. Haha, how cheesy. But I still couldn't help the pink glow that was starting to come to my face.

Obaa-chan seemed angry. "OI... You two will go to America _together_ wheither you like it or not.. Is that clear?"

I gulped for the second time that week. "H-hai?"

Then I turned to Ryoma to see his answer. He glanced at me then said "Fine whatever."

Obaa-chan told me to go to home. She said she had to discuss something with Ryoma. Well I guess there's no helping it. I quickly went home to get packed for this dreaded trip.

* * *

><p>Ryoma's POV<p>

I sighed. "What is it that you want?"

The old hag grew quiet. "I want you to watch over Sakuno carefully. You see, America is not a safe place for her.."

"Then why are you even letting her go anyways? What's the reason?" I asked nonchalantly. It's not that I cared alot, I was just curious that's all. Anyways, Ryuzaki is just a friend.

"It's for her school. Sakuno has really been set on that school ever since she was little. How can I not let her go?It's her dream."

I stayed silent since I really didn't have anything to say.

"Also I think you should know about what happened to Sakuno in America. Are you willing to listen?"

I thought for a few minutes. Then Ryuzaki's face popped up in my head. What the? Why am I thinking about her? But the background on the girl who has known me for years got me curious well I guess it couldn't hurt. I sighed again. "I'm all ears."

* * *

><p>OMG I'm done with the first chapter. If you're reading this Thank you very much for putting up with my ugly work this whole time. Oh and please review and give me suggestions, constructive criticism and comments. I'm sorry if you didn't like that there's not alot of Ryosaku in this chappie but their will be more in the next chapter. Once again thank you and I'm sorry if this is a really stupid story, I don't have much experience in writing. Hehe.<p> 


	2. Miss and Mister Troublesome

Chapter 2: Miss and Mister Troublesome

Woot, I like writing this story. Even though I'm just staring out and I haven't really gotten many reviews I'm happy! Well I promised more Ryosaku so this chapter is basically Ryoma and Sakuno. BUT, they don't have an intimate relationship right now well not yet anyway. Lol I feel like I've made Sakuno a little bit of a Yandere. Thanks again and hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer

* * *

><p>Ryoma's POV<p>

I walked home after meeting with old hag. I didn't want to think of that topic for a while. But I found myself in front of Ryuzaki's house. I then saw her climb on a tree trying the catch something. Just how stupid can this girl get?

I let myself into her yard. "What are you doing, stupid?"

She turned around and looked down at me from the tree branches. Her brows furrowed. "None of your business, stupid."

I smirked at her response. She definitely grew up. She's different from the girl who couldn't stop stuttering at just hearing my name. It gave me a weird feeling. Whatever, I bet it's just the irritation of her calling me stupid.

"Who are you calling stupid, stupid? A nonstupid person wouldn't climb a tree for stupid reasons."

She seemed to be getting angrier, man did I love this game. "No, stupid people don't enter other's homes without permission stupid. Mou! Can't you see I'm trying to get that picture?"

I looked up and saw the picture she was talking about. I couldn't see it clearly but I could make out the little the girl in the photo.

"Ah, got it." Ryuzaki said. While holding on the picture.

"Now hurry up and get down before-" I heard a crack from below her.

"Ryuzaki!"

* * *

><p>Sakuno's POV<p>

I don't remember much after I got the photo. But I do remember idiot Ryoma shouting my name. I felt someone calling me.

"Oi Ryuzaki. Get off."

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Ryoma. I panicked and jumped off. "W-W-What?"

Ryoma sat up. "Idiot, is that what you're supposed to say to someone who just saved your life?"

"Saved my life? What?" Then it hit me. Right after I caught the photo the tree branch broke and...Ryoma caught me before I fell. My face fell. Why do I suddenly get the feeling this is like a Shoujo Manga?

Ryoma spoke up. "It looks to me you didn't want to be saved."

I looked up. "N-No..."

"Hm? Then what do you say?"

Stupid Ryoma, I could tell he was enjoying this. "F-fine..." I took a deep breath. Then, I stuck my tongue out. "Idiot, I'd never say it to you~" I didn't care if I was acting like a kid, they annoyed look on Ryoma's look was priceless and kinda cute…

But before I could run away, Ryoma caught my uniform collar. When I turned around to look at him, he was glaring at me as if I just stole his lifetime supply of Ponta.

"Oi Ryuzaki..."

"Eep! Uh, yes R-Ryoma?" I laughed nervously.

"I was gonna let you off with just a 'Thank You' but now, you have to be my servant for the time we are going to be in America."

I stared blankly at him. "Excuse me? Why would I agree to be your servant?"

He smirked again. "Because Ryuzaki, I have something of yours." He held out the photo I was trying to get. My brain exploded.

* * *

><p>Ryoma's POV<p>

I just couldn't resist teasing the idiot in front of me. I had her trapped now. "Well?"

She was getting frustrated. "Mou! Fine I'll do it!"

I grinned, satisfied that I won. "Well then get ready. We are leaving the day after tomorrow, my Unkawaii servant."

I heard her shouting names at me. Really, this girl was such a troublesome problem. Well at least this will be interesting. I took one last look at this photo that caught Ryuzaki's attention so much, and then walked home.

I woke up to Karupin lightly scratching my face. I got up and carried him. (I think it's a him correct me if I'm wrong) Oh right today's the day. I sighed. "I'm expecting you to be good Karupin."

He meowed in response. Then there was a knock on my door. "Ryoma-san! Ryuzaki-chan and the others are here!"

I groaned. "Alright I'll be down soon."

I got my things and noticed Karupin was gone, meh he probably went out the window. I saw Ryuzaki and Fuji waiting outside in the car.

"Good morning, Echizen."

"Likewise..." I responded monotonously

Ryuzaki looked as if she was still angry. I walked up to her. "You have to greet your master properly."

Her face was really red now. "A-As you wish. Good morning, M-m-master." I smirked at her irritation.

Fujian seemed amusing. "Saa did something happen between you two?"

Ryuzaki froze for a second. So I decided to say, "Yeah, Ryuzaki begged me to let her be my servant for the time we are going to be in America."

Fuji chuckled. "Oh is that so?"

I looked at Ryuzaki. She was sending both me and Fuji mini death glares. Of course I would never admit this to her, but it was cute when she was angry.

When we arrived to the airport, Old hag, the kids from school and the whole Seigaku Team was there.

Eiji ran out and hugged Ryuzaki. It seemed uncalled for, but she looked happy to see Eiji. Hmph.

"SAKUNO-CHAN! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME?" Eiji was crying as if his eyes were waterfalls. Sheesh real men don't cry infront of girls.

"Kiku-kun, don't cry. I won't be gone for long." she hugged him. What kind of nickname was that?

Minutes flew by and soon it was time for us to go. "Oi Ryuzaki, let's go."

She frowned slightly but nodded and gave everyone one last hug. Ugh this girl is so emotional.

As we walked I could hear the guys shouting. "Oi Echizen! Don't take advantage of Sakuno now!" I was seriously going to kill them once I got back.

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki was silent for a while. I wondered what was wrong. Maybe it was the comment the guys made? "Oi Ryuzaki." No response. "If you're worried that I'm going to do something inappropriate, I won't. Who would want to touch you anways?" Nothing again She was ignoring me. Normally she would retort back a threat. I couldn't see her face because she was alot shorter than me now. When the guys were out of sight I lifted her chin so she could look at me. I was shocked to see her crying. "O-Oi..."<p>

She kept crying causing people were giving me bad looks. Why did I have to watch after such a cry baby? "Ryuzaki, if you keep crying I'll have you do horrible things so stop if you know what's good for you."

She looked at me and shoved me slightly. "S-stupid sadist master..."

We boarded the plane and took our seats. We were in the back row of the first class section making us alone. "So servant, why were you crying?" This question was unnecessary, I had a pretty good idea why she was crying.

She gave me one of those mini glares. "None of your business!"

I smirked at her stubborn attitude. "Hey, I'm your master. I command you to tell me."

She sniffled and puffed up her cheeks. "Fine... I've just never been away from home before... And when I told obaa-chan and the others that the college assignment required me to go to America, It seemed like they wanted me to leave. It makes me feel lonely..." she sniffled again.

"Hm... Well of course who wouldn't, I mean, who would want to put up with a brat like you." I blurted out.

Then I heard more sniffles. She started crying again. And for once in my life I regretted what I said. "H-hey Ryuzaki! I was just kidding!"

She tried to wipe her tears. "I-I know stupid!"

I sighed then I decided on something unusual. I patted her head. "Stop crying already. I'm sure that's not what they want. They are only thinking of you and what you want. It probably hurt them to see you go too so stop crying, stupid."

She looked at me with a surprised face showing a tint of pinkness to her cheeks. Then looked down at her shoes again. Che, I really didn't get girls. " I-I guess you could be right...T-Thanks..."

That last part was a whisper but I managed to catch what she said. I felt like teasing her more. "Hn... What was that last part? I couldn't hear it."

She flinched and shoved the pillow she was holding in my face. "Nothing! I didn't say anything, Stupid-sama!" This little action annoyed me a little, yet I chose to let it go just this once.

* * *

><p>Sakuno's POV<p>

That Jerkface Ryoma! I really don't get him. I hate it. Sometimes he'd do nice things like saving me and comforting me. Then he goes on teasing me again! I would make him pay one day. He will be my servant Haha!

Hours passed and as I looked out the window I saw the stars of the night sky. They were pretty, I always liked stars ever since I was little. And Just looking at them made me yawn. It must have been close to midnight already. Almost everyone in the plane was asleep including my idiot of a master. His face was covered by the comic book he was reading earlier. The sight made me giggle a little. Ryoma never changed. I continued reading the novel that I was holding when I felt something heavy land on my shoulder. I turned and mentally screamed. That arrogant prince was resting on my shoulder! I had the urge to push him off but his messed up hair and calm looking face made me think otherwise. Really, he looked normal for once. When I realized what I was thinking about my face heated up. Then I smacked myself with my book.

I guess my movement affected the sleeping Ryoma because he cuddled closer to me. "Ponta..." This idiot was dreaming about ponta! I sighed, if I woke him up he would definitely punish me later. So, I decided just this once I would let him have his way. And before I knew it I was slowly falling asleep too.

_Mmph..Where..Where am I? What__ is this place? Why does my chest hurt__? I looked around.__Oh I'm in a garden! So pretty, I felt like this was a fairy tale. I had this si__lly feeling__ of wanting to stay here forever. This place seems so peaceful. __So why did I feel so sad even when I'm in such a beautiful place? Have I been here before?__ I walked around, observing the stunning flowers suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me._

_I turned around to see something I thought I would never __see again. It's as if Lightning struck me. "Kaa-chan..Tou-chan..."_

_They turned away from me. Eh? Why? Why would they do that? __And then, t__hey started walking away from me. "Wait!" I chased after them. My face felt warm, I was crying. Why do I feel like I witnessed th__is before? "Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! D-Don't... DON'T LEAVE ME!" I reached out to them._

I woke up with a jolt. I was sweating and my breathing was uneven. Before I knew it I started crying again. I heard someone grumble next to meet.

"Oww, damn it Ryuzaki! What's with you?" Ryoma was rubbing his head. I must have hit him since he was sleeping on my shoulder. His eyes widened just a tiny bit.

"Oi! Why are you crying again?" He patted my back. I turned his way, I wouldn't hug him because that would be awkward. Instead I just hugged my pillow and continued to cry but harder than earlier. I _hated_ that feeling ever since I was little. The feeling of abandonment and loneliness...

* * *

><p>Ryoma's POV<p>

I was having a good dream about Ponta and Ryuzaki just had to ruin it. But, when I saw her crying, I felt a little guilty for being mad. I patted her back since that was probably the only thing I could do.

Our plane landed soon. Ryuzaki stopped crying before we landed but she was unusually quiet. Her face was red, eyes were swollen and cheeks were puffy. I told her we were going to rest awhile so we sat in a sitting area. "Wait here." I told her.

Luckily, there was a Ponta vending machine. I bought two, one grape and one strawberry. When I got back I handed her the strawberry one. She looked at me skeptically. "What? Isn't strawberry your favorite flavor?" I took a sip of the Ponta

"B-But. Why would you-"

I cut her off. "It's not a big deal. Just shut up and take it, servant." I pushed the can into her hands. It's not that I was concerned for her. It's because people keep giving me dirty looks and I had no desire to be interrogated for making a girl cry at an airport.

I saw her lips curve up a little. "Thank you, Ryoma. I'm feeling better now."

"Che. You better be." After we were done, we started walking again. I mentally sighed. This trip is really going to be troublesome.

* * *

><p>Hehe I finished yay! I really like this story for some reason. Although It's really hard for me to describe my all my ideas but don't worry! I believe I'll get better as time passes by! :3 oh and I'd like to thank a the people who reviewed. You guys make me so happy, I'm crying :') I know it's just the beginning of the story but I would like some suggestions and some ways to improve my writing. Please look forward to the next chapter ^^<p> 


	3. The feeling comes back?

Chapter 3: The feeling comes again

Woot chapter 3 :D sorry for not updating these last few days haha. Well i hope you like this one!

Disclaimer

* * *

><p>Sakuno's POV<p>

I don't know exactly why that dream had such a big impact on me. I felt like I just witnessed a scene from my past. Well enough of that, I feel like punching Ryoma now. He is always is so confusing, it annoys me to no extent! But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy right now, mou…..

When we finally got out of the airport, Ryoma called for a taxi. It was awkwardly quiet and boring until I heard something move in Ryoma's bag. But that idiot didn't notice since he was listening to his iPod. More ruffling sounds came from the bag. I started to get creeped out and curious at the same time.

"Ano.. Ryoma?"

He didn't hear me. Mou, I bet he's pretending.

"Mou….Ryoma!" …Again nothing. I guess I'll have to push him. I shoved his shoulder and that got his attention but he was glaring at me.

"What do you what Ryuzaki?" He asked darkly.

I pouted. "Mou, don't need to be so harsh… I was just going to tell you that I think there is something moving in that bag of yours."

He glared at me again. "Are you stupid? Why would there be-"

And the bag moved, catching Ryoma off guard.

"I told you, Baka-sama."

He ignored my comment and slowly opened his bag. I thought I saw something furry. Hm, maybe a stuffed animal that moves? But, Ryoma carrying a toy? I'd like to see that.

I heard something meow. It was a cat! It jumped onto Ryoma licking his face.

"K-K-Karupin!" Ryoma was in panic mode. Hehe, I wish I could have taken a picture but my camera was dead.

I laughed loudly, I just couldn't help it when Ryoma is in a stressing situation.

"Shut up, servant." He retorted as if his words were ice. If I hadn't known him for years, I would have froze with fear.

I finally stopped. "Hai hai sorry. How'd he even get here anyways?" As amusing as this was, how the heck did this cat get pass security? I get the feeling that airport isn't very professional.

Ryoma petted Karupin, cute I'll admit. Then he sighed. "He did this before. Hn.."

The taxi pulled over at the condo we were staying at. "Wah, this place is huge I wonder if they allow pets." I said.

"Hn.." Him being antisocial again started to irritate me. Geez Ryoma just because your cat followed you, you don't have to treat me so coldly…

Fortunately for Ryoma and Karupin, this place did allow pets. "Someone is happy, aren't we Baka-sama?" I teased.

Again "Hn…"

Ah this idiot, If he's going to keep acting like this I'm not going to make him dinner. We went to our condo section. I was relieved to know there were two bedrooms, I would never share a room with Mr. Prince even if I was paid too.

Ryoma plopped down on the couch whiling petting Karupin. I puffed my cheeks, I had no idea why I was so mad. Well whatever I need to buy food for dinner. I remember seeing a market a few blocks down.

"Ano, Baka-sama, I'm going to the market."

"Hn.." Ryoma replied and I heard Karupin go "meow.."

Alright fine then! "Idiot master…" I mumbled very quietly.

"Wait Ryuzaki. Let me come with you. An idiot like you wouldn't know how to speak English , you're hopeless when it comes to directions, and you're only going to cause me problems again." He finally decided to say something with more than two words and it had to be something mean!

I was already fuming by now. I turned around. "I'm not as hopeless as you think and for your information I can speak English fluently! If you weren't such a jerk maybe yo would've realized that! Oh and sorry for being such a bother!" After yelling I slammed the door behind me. Ah I haven't felt this satisfied or this stressed in a while. I really regretted going on a trip with him. That jerk… Maybe I won't make him dinner! I really hate him! Yet.. why is it that his words stung my chest so bad?

My emotions took control over making me say horrible comments about Ryoma out loud while I was stomping instead of walking. Did he really think I was that hopeless? People looked at me as if I was some crazy tourist. Well I can't say that's not true, only the tourist part, not the crazy part. Yeah, I'm definitely not crazy. I laughed hysterically while accidently bumping into a lampost. Owwie... Yep, definitely not crazy.

When I finshed shopping at the market I had already cooled down. But I was still sulking for unknown reasons. Sigh…

The walk back home was very quiet. I checked my watch, it was only 7 but it was already dark out. I had this eerie feeling I was being followed or watched but then again I could just be imagining things. When I finally got home, Ryoma was sleeping comfortably on the couch with Karupin cuddled next to him. Tch stupid Ryoma…

I noticed it was a bit chilly. Then I heard an 'achoo!' come from the couch. Sigh, he's going to get sick.

I took one of the blankets from the closet and carefully put if over Ryoma and his cat. It would be bad if Ryoma got sick before his tournament. It's not that I'm concerned for him! It's just that he would be extremely angry if he wouldn't be able to participate!

Ryoma moved in his sleep. "Ryu…zaki.." I blushed. Was this idiot dreaming about me? "..buy me..ponta..."

I resisted the urge to smack him. I grumbled then prepared dinner. I ate silently and careful not to wake up Ryoma. Seriously, It's like world war 3 if Ryoma is ever forced to wake up... I shivered. Wah,This has been a long day and I'm worn out. I decided to call it a night but not before stealing a glance at the sleeping prince making my face grow a bit warm. Why I did that, I did not even know.

I woke up early the next day and hurried to the kitchen to make breakfast. When I got to the living room I found that rude prince was still asleep on the couch. Hm, he must have been really tired. I guess I really did cause him trouble yesterday. Of course I would never say that to his face. I remember I had to an orientation for the culinary assignment. I quickly to a shower and got ready. I made breakfast and again ate quietly. I had a feeling Ryoma would wake up soon so I left his food on the table and a note next to it.

* * *

><p>Ryoma's POV<p>

Mmph..., Why do I smell Japanese style breakfast? What time is it? I stood up and rubbed my head. Oh yeah, I remember crashing on the couch after Ryuzaki left. Hm? I don't remember falling asleep with a blanket covering me. Tch, its morning already and I'm hungry. "Servant! I'm hungry!" No answer. …What? Ryuzaki should be here. Wait, what if she did get into trouble? Damn, If I knew this was going to happen I would have went with her! Then, I noticed the plate of food on the table and a piece of paper next to it. I went over to read it.

"_Here's your breakfast, Baka-sama. I cooked it Japanese style just the way you like it. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm just doing this because you comforted me yesterday and I may have…caused..you trouble...Hmph, I still hate you. Oh and if you panicked this morning because I wasn't there then haha I'm at the culinary institute, stupid. Enjoy your day, Jerkface. _

_P.S. I bought cat food for Karupin at the market and there's milk and fish in the fridge just in case he gets picky like some arrogant prince."_

I smirked at her note… I will make her pay later for insulting me. I heard a sound come from my stomach. That breakfast looked really good right now. Then, I heard Karu meow in the background, he must be hungry too. I gave Karupin the food Ryuzaki bought. Her breakfast reminded me of the bentos she used to make for me. That ugly brat just had to suddenly stop making me lunches for some reason I do not know. Before I knew it I already ate everything off the plate. Urk, I was still hungry. I went to the fridge to see if there was anything else to eat and wadda ya know another note.

"_Still hungry? I had a feeling, you're always were complaining about how the bentos I made you weren't enough to satisfy your stomach. I purposely made that breakfast extra small to torcher you :P . But if you are suffering from the emptiness in your stomach, there is a Japanese restaurant A few blocks north from the street of this building I'm saying this because I won't be home to make you dinner. There's also a tennis court near that area. Well, baka-sama? Still think I'm hopeless? "_

If I could, I would pinch her cheeks senseless right now…Really, I wonder why she did all this, che. Hm, that's odd, I feel all warm inside. Must me the breakfast..Ah I need ponta.. Or maybe I'll go play tennis.

I picked up Karupin. "You have to stay here." He meowed and scratched his head in response. Knowing him, he'll probably follow me. I frowned then sighed. Just then a stuffed frog on top of the table caught my eye. "Here Karu, play with this." The plan worked and Karupin was distracted. I left the room after that. Hn, I wonder what an ugly stuffed animal like that is doing here…

* * *

><p>Sakuno's POV<p>

I yawned loudly which made a lot of students look at me. I smiled awkwardly and muttered a "sorry". I guess Ryoma isn't the only one who's tired. I checked my watch it's 8 pm already? Wah, this orientation is so boring. Mou, I wanna go home…

"Okay everyone, I'll be expecting you all to be here Next week. Dismissed!" The sensei said. Finally it's over. I packed all the books that had been distributed today, and walked outside the building when someone approached me.

I felt someone tackle me from behind. "Surprise! Hi Sakuno-chan!" Wait, I recognized that voice.

"A-Ann-chan! What are you doing in America?"

She smiled brightly at me. " Hehe.. Remember, I'm studying in America at XX University? Your Obaa-chan told me you would be in America for a while so I went out to look for you! She also told me you would be here." We started walking. "And, I heard….You were staying with Echizen-kun right? How's it going between you two?" She chuckled evilly.

My cheeks slightly grew pink. "T-There is nothing going on between us!"

Ann did another cheeky grin. "Anything you say, Sakuno-chan. Well sorry for leaving so soon but I could get in trouble for seeking out of my dorm. Here I'll give you my cellphone number." She handed me piece of paper. "Be careful Sakuno-chan! Call me soon, Byebye!"

I waved and smiled as she left. I didn't expect meeting her here because I thought her college was somewhere else, not in New York. I guess I'm luckier than I thought. Seeing her again put me in high spirits. I walked down the street without a care in the world. That is until a hand was placed on my shoulder making me cringed. "HEEEEEE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I was jerked around to face the person.

Ah, it was only Ryoma. I pouted in semi-anger. "Mou! You scared me Baka-sama!"

He arched an eyebrow but his face was still expressionless. "It's late. Let's go."

I grumbled. "Hmph."

The walk was silent and uncomfortable. I wondered why he would come here all of a sudden. Ddid he read my notes? I wonder if he ate dinner..

"Sorry…" He mumbled very quietly.

"Eh?"

He turned around to face me. As expected, he was glaring but it was a softer than usual. "Baka, I'm apologizing for yesterday afternoon… B-but this will probably be the last time I ever apologize to you." He turned around again leaving his back facing me. I saw him tug his hat down slightly. I didn't know he could get so embarrassed!

Before I knew it I was smiling and I felt a faint blush on my face. I caught up to Ryoma. "Neh, I didn't no Ryoma had a kawaii side to him!" I teased and slightly and poked his cheek gently. Earning myself a glare from the famous prince. I felt that just maybe Ryoma was starting to show the other sides of him in front of me and that we were slightly growing closer than we were before…maybe I'm a little curious about what else there is to Ryoma but that doesnt mean my feelings for him are coming back right?

* * *

><p>Woot Chapter 3 finished! Haha surprised I put in Ann? Well just thought Sakuno needed someone to talk about boys with. Oh and I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC. Especially Sakuno, despite her hatred for Ryoma I'm still trying to make her a bit Sakuno-like. Haha wish me lucky and please look forward to the next chapter.<p> 


	4. Ryoma, Go die!

Chapter 4:Ryoma, Go Die!

I'm so sorry for not uploading for the past few days. I was on vacation at Reno and right after that I started high school! That's right I'm a freshman lol. Well I'll probably upload on weekends now.

I'm starting to like this story but I think I don't explain the plot very well. Sakuno's past will be revealed soon, I just wanna develop Ryoma and Sakuno's relationship just a little bit. Oh yeah I should explain a few things.

".." This is normal talking

_"Herpderp."_ This is thoughts about the past.

Okay let's get started. Discalimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

><p>Sakuno's POV<p>

Once we got back home, I felt all the energy left in me disappear. "Uwah…So tired..and all I did today was listen to sensei babble all day… But he did make us take a test and take notes…Uwah…"

And here comes Ryoma with his regular "Hn."

I sighed. "Where's Karupin?" I glanced around and spot the little feline. As I walked towards him I noticed something green behind him. When Karupin moved away from me, I saw what it was. It was my stuffed animal Kerro, except, he was in pieces now. "K-K-Kerro.." I held him in my shaking hands.

"That ugly thing has a name? I gave it to Karupin earlier to keep him occupied. Looks like it did." Ryoma said behind me without even a trail of guilty.

That's it! I could take it anymore! "RYOMA NO BAKA!"

Ryoma shot me an annoyed look. He looked so agitated. "Oi why the hell are you yelling so loud?"

"You ruined Kerro!" My eyes were getting watery and my face was on full heat blast.

"So? That thing was stupid anyways."

My anger was getting bigger. He didn't even care! "It wasn't stupid! It was important to me!"

He turned to look at me. "Shut up, Ryuzaki. You giving me a headache with your annoying yelling. That toy was important to you? How immature and childish. Grow up already."

My chest hurt by how nonchalant he was and how hurtful his words were. His words stung me as if my skin was burning. And this is where the waterworks start. I threw a pillow at his face which of course he caught before it hit him. "R-Ryoma…. Go die!" I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. Just when I thought we were starting to get along. But I couldn't help but feel that his words were right. Mou Sakuno, you really are a childish, immature, and overemotional baby.

* * *

><p>Ryoma's POV<p>

I had a small urge to smack my head against the wall, repeatedly. Sigh, I made her cry again. If old hag knew about this, I'd be dead. But, Damn! Did I really have to feel guilty? I ran my hand threw my hair. "Che.." It was already this late. I walked to my door then glimpsed at the room across from mine. I could hear the faint cries behind that door. I sighed in slight exhaustion.

I knocked on her door lightly. "Oi Ryuzaki.."

I heard a quiet, "Go away, Ryoma.."

I felt the ends of my mouth tug down. I decided to solve this problem tomorrow. I opened the door to my room and crashed on the bed. I better think of something or the old hag or worse the senpeis will hear of this. I really didn't want to die early.

I woke up to loud knocking at the front door. Mmph, wouldn't Ryuzaki have answered the door by now? Oh that's right she locked herself up in her room. I groaned then got out of bed to answer the nuisance at the door.

"What do you want?" I said as menacingly as I could but that didn't seem to work on this visitor. "Tachibana?" She was in America? Oh yeah I remember hearing Momo dejectedly say that she would be studying in America back when I was in Japan. Heh.

She scowled at me. "Ryoma...Do you know how much you hurt Sakuno-chan!"

I stared blankly at her. Ryuzaki must have called her or something. "Hn…"

I saw her clench her fists, then she pointed a finger at me. "You insensitive brat! Sakuno was so hurt by you! And you won't even do anything to say you're sorry! Sakuno was given that stuff animal by her grandmother when she was little!"

I stayed silent. How would I know that the old hag gave that to her? I guess I really have to do something… Hold on, was I feeling guilty? No way, I'm sure it's just the fear I would be feeling if the others heard about this. Yeah, that's right.

Tachibana continued to glare at me. "Hmph! Well I'm going to take Sakuno-chan out today. You better reflect on what you have done or I'll tell Ryuzaki-sensei or the Senpeis!"

I shivered. Fuji's been influencing the Tachibana siblings too much. What should I do? Dammit, I didn't want to die yet! I heard a door open. Afterwards Ryuzaki came out with her head down. "Ryoma? I heard someone yelling… Oh Ann-chan is here." She raised her head and smiled. Baka, anyone could tell she was pushing herself. Was that stuffed animal that important to her? Or did I got too far last night?

Tachibana walked up to Ryuzaki. "Are you alright, Sakuno-chan? I told you last night that we will be hanging out today. So let's go, okay? My car is outside."

Ryuzaki nodded. "Ah, hold on Ann-chan, I need to get ready. You can wait outside the building I won't take long." Then she turned around and closed her door quietly.

Tachibana marched across the room towards the door. When she was at the doorstep she scowled harshly again. "You better do something to show you're sorry to her!" Then she stomped out the room.

I collapsed on the coach just thinking what I should do. A small part of me didn't care really but there was something bigger inside me saying I had to fix this. But what could I do? I never had to deal with this sort of problem.

While I was sidetracked by my thoughts, Ryuzaki opened the door to her room. I looked at her and I knew I was staring. She looked cute in that outfit but it wasn't the same Ryuzaki if she wasn't grinning like the idiot she was. And yes I can admit she is cute….but only in my head.

"I'll be on my way Ryoma..Ano, if you need me to buy something call my cellphone." She said to me without even looking at me.

"U-Un.." Was all I could say despite my inside protests of wanting to take her out myself. Just to apologize, nothing else.

She walked out the door, leaving quietly. That whole time my eyes couldn't leave her. I knew I had to do something to get that naïve girl to start smiling again. A frown certainly didn't fit her face. I got off my butt, took a shower, ate food and feed Karupin, grabbed the so called "Kerro", then left the place.

* * *

><p>Sakuno's POV<p>

Ann-chan took me to a café named "Cocoa, Cookies and Coffee.", that was a few blocks away from the condo. I felt bad that I wasn't socializing with Ann-chan but she didn't seem to mind. The waitress found us a table, asked us what we wanted to drink then gave us our menus.

When the waitress came back she gave u our drinks and we told her our orders. I answered her dejectedly.

"Oh, Is it boyfriend trouble?" The waitress asked.

Ann laughed and I flailed my hands in defense. "N-No! Nothing like that!"

She looked at me. "Hmm, well alright. I'll be back with you're orders soon."

I sighed in relief and played with the straw in my drink timidly. Then I noticed that Ann-chan was frowning at me. "Sakuno-chan, I know something like this wouldn't make you so gloomy, so what's wrong? Are you that upset with Ryoma?"

I grinned weakly. "Ano, I'm not mad at him. And I really feel bad for yelling at him. He didn't know that it was mine. I really shouldn't have lashed out at Ryome. The truth is, despite what happened last night, he's been pretty patience with me…" Tiny beads of water started to form in the corners of my eyes.

"_You're giving me a headache…How immature and childish…Grow up already..."_

Usually his insults don't impact me very hard. Maybe because this time the words he spoke were true. I quickly wiped my eyes. "B-but I shouldn't feel so sad right? I mean, you even decided to take me out. Thank you, Ann-chan I'm feeling better than last night." I wasn't lying, I was starting to feel better. But I had to think of something to do to make it up for yelling at Ryoma.

"_Go die!"_

Mou, Sakuno! Did you have to say something so mean? Sure Ryoma had his half of insults but he's naturally unkind and aggressive. Sigh, he probably hates my guts right now…

Ann-chan studied me, I smiled halfheartedly. At least I wasn't completely faking this time. The waitress arrived with our food. Ann got a Green Macha cake while I got chocolate roll cake. I took a bite and was impressed immediatly. It wasn't too sweet or too bitter and the texture of the cake was soft and fluffy. "It's good..."

Ann-chan beamed happily. "Right? I knew you'd like it here. And I heard this place is hiring too."

I immediately perked up. "Really? Obaa-chan said I should try and get a job since I might be staying here for a while."

We finished our food a few moments later. I asked for an application then we left. As we were walking and talking, I saw a street vendor who was selling traditional Japanese sweets. Oh, Ryoma would love these! "Ano, Ann-chan Wait here." I ran towards the man and ordered some rice cakes. After that, I went back to Ann-chan. "Sorry, but I wanted to buy Rice cakes for Ryoma."

Ann-chan studied me for a few seconds then smirked. Uh oh. "Ara? Sakuno-chan, since when have your feelings come back for him huh?"

After hearing her question, my face was feeling hot. "W-What! I-I didn't say anything like that! I just wanted to get him something so he won't be mad at me!"

"Haaah? But, the way you talk about him gives me a different impression."

I stayed quiet and thought about Ryoma. Was it true? Had I fallen for those yellow piercing eyes again? That messy but unique style of hair? Haha NO. NOT EVER. NEVER EVER EVER AGAIN.

Ann's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Sakuno-chan~ you didn't deny it. So you do like him!"

My face started to get warm and red again. "A-Ann-chan! I don't!"

The smirk on her face still didn't falter. "Alright I'll believe you _for now._ Haha, come on it's still early. Let's go to the mall." Then she took my arm and dragged me to the car.

* * *

><p>After our fun time at the mall the sun had already set and Ann dropped me off home. I hesitated while opening the door. I didn't really want to see Ryoma yet. But before I could turn the nob, I felt something being placed on my head. I touched it and took it off, it was a white cap.<p>

"Oi Ryuzaki, how long are you going to wait in front of the door. I'm tired." So Ryoma wasn't inside. He was behind me. I turned around slowly to look at him. His piercing stare made it hard for me to look at him. I felt the heat in my face increase. I couldn't move from that spot.

"…" Mou Sakuno, say something!

I heard his boyish sigh. "Here." He tossed me a small shopping bag. His action forced me to look at him questionably. He yawned and moved pass me to open the door. I followed him in then looked inside the bag. I found Kerro all fixed as if he was brand new. But that wasn't the only thing there, there was also another stuffed animal, it was a bear, and an animal themed phone charm. My eyes grew wide. "Eh?"

"Don't 'Eh' just accept it, Baka." He said. He lightly put his fist on my head.

I rubbed the spot where he hit me. I didn't get him. And I didn't get why he would do this. Still, I wanted to jump up and down like a kid who just got a new toy. I was confused however full of joy! He cared, at least a little. I felt my body move on its own then I hugged him. "T-Thank you, Ryoma!" …Hold on..Oh no, I just hugged him! He's probably going to feel awkward or mad! I could tell he was shocked since he didn't move for a good few seconds. After, I felt two arms encircle my body. H-He was hugging back! This is so unlike him. His body was warm, it made me feel safe and secure. A few seconds later he pulled me off of him.

"Alright, Everyone's forgiven. Now make me dinner." He demanded with the same impassive expression.

I pouted then laughed, "Hai, Hai." Ryoma walked over to the coach and played with Karupin. I strolled over to the kitchen to start cooking. I peeked over my shoulder to steal a glance at Ryoma. He made so stressed at times but at the same time he can get rid of any troubled thoughts I have. I feel warm whenever I'm near him. Hehe, maybe my feelings were coming back for him, but just a little!

* * *

><p>Hehe, Chapter 4 done! Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! I would really appreciate if you Review. It encourages me to write more. Oh yeah I want to credit some of my reviewers.<p>

**sakurapetal14, Deathly Hester, Sweet Razzberry, and Shunrei Ryuzaki**

**also Alaude and O which doesn't seem to be your real account names but your reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you all so much!**

Well that's all, see ya!**  
><strong>


End file.
